News:2009 hadrosaur mastication study
, showing its multiple rows of leaf-shaped teeth. The worn, chewing surface of the teeth is towards the top.]] In '2009, a study was released that analyzed '''mastication in hadrosaurid dinosaurs. The paper, published in the journal Proceedings of the Royal Society B, was entitled Quantitative analysis of dental microwear in hadrosaurid dinosaurs, and the implications for hypotheses of jaw mechanics and feeding. The study was led by University of Leicester and conducted by paleontologist Mark Purnell, Paul Barrett, and student Vince Williams, that focused on the chewing methods and diet of hadrosaurid ("duck billed") dinosaurs from the Late Cretaceous period. By analyzing hundreds of microscopic scratches on the teeth of a fossilized Edmontosaurus jaw, the team believed they determined exactly how a hadrosaur broke down and ate its food, which had previously alluded researchers. The study found hadrosaurs had a unique way of eating unlike any creature living today. In contrast to a flexible lower jaw joint prevalent in today's mammals, hadrosaurs had a unique hinge between the upper jaws and the rest of its skull. The team found the dinosaur's upper jaws pushed outwards and sideways while chewing, as the lower jaw slid against the upper teeth. The study also found that hadrosaurs likely grazed on horsetails and vegetation close to the ground, rather than browsing higher-growing leaves and twigs. However, Purnell said these conclusions were less secure than the more conclusive evidence regarding the motion of teeth while chewing. Previous studies found contradictory conclusions, and the issue remains a subject of debate. The findings were published on June 30, 2009 in the journal, The Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, under the title, "Quantitative analysis of dental microwear in hadrosaurid dinosaurs, and the implications for hypotheses of jaw mechanics and feeding". Purnell said no previous study had ever employed this method of analyzing microscopic teeth scratches, and that the method could be used to study other areas of scientific research. Background Hadrosaurids, the duck-billed dinosaur species commonly referred to as hadrosaurs, were the planet Earth's dominant herbivore species until they became extinct at the end of the Cretaceous period. The mouth of a hadrosaurid included hundreds of tiny teeth lined up in rows to chop up plants, and researchers have long believed their unusual mouth mechanics may have played a role in their evolutionary success. However, because they lack the complex flexible lower jaw joint of today's mammals, it has been difficult for scientists to determine exactly how the hadrosaurs broke down their food and ate. Without this understanding, it had been impossible to form a complete understanding of the Late Cretaceous ecosystems and how they were affected during the Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction event 65 million years ago. It has also remained unclear exactly what hadrosaurids ate. In particular, it had never been definitively proven whether hardosaurs were grazers who ate vegitation close to the ground, like modern-day sheep or cows, or whether the dinosaurs were browsers who ate higher-growing leaves and twigs, like today's deer or giraffes. Study method Mark Purnell, a British paleontologist from the geology department of the University of Leicester, led a study into exactly how a hadrosaur broke down and ate its food. Purnell was joined in his research by Vince Williams, a graduate student at the University of Leicester, and Paul Barrett, a paleontologist with London's Natural History Museum. Williams and Barrett both served as co-authors of the study along with Purnell. The three men employed a new approach to analyze the feeding mechanisms of dinosaurs, and thus help understand their place in the prehistoric ecosystems. Chewing on solid food always leaves tiny scratches on the teeth's surface. The trio believed that by looking at the size and orientation of those markings on hadrosaurid teeth, they would be able to learn about the movements of their jaws. Purnell said although he believed this form of study could help determine how and what the hadrosaur ate, he said no previous studies had ever employed this type of analysis. Purnell, Wiliams and Barrett conducted their study using the jaws of an Edmontosaurus, a crestless hadrosaurid that lived between 68 and 65 million years ago in what is now the United States and Canada. The specific Edmontosaurus jaw used in this study was collected from Late Cretaceous rocks found in the United States. The individual teeth on the jaw contained multiple hundreds of microscopic scratches, which had been preserved intact during fossilization. The researchers carefully cleaned the jaws, molded them and coated them with gold to make a detailed replica of the tooth service. Then they used a scanning electron microscope to give high-power magnification of the scratches for study, and conducted a three-dimensional statistical analysis of the direction of the scratches. The patterns of scratches were in an area only about as wide as a couple human hairs. Findings The study found that the hadrosaur chewed using a method completely different than any creature living today, and utilized a type of jaw that is now extinct. The study found the Edmontosaurus jaw had four different sets of parallel scratches running in different directions. Purnell concluded each set of scratches related to a specific jaw movement. This revealed the movement of hadrosaurs was complex and employed movement in several different directions, including up-and-down, front-to-back and sideways movements. The trio concluded that in contrast to the flexible lower jaw joint prevalent in modern mammals, the hadrosaur had a hinge between its upper jaws and the rest of its skull. According to the study, the hadrosaur would push its upper jaws outwards and sideways, while the lower teeth slid against the upper teeth. As the tooth services slid sideways across each other, the food would be ground and shredded before consumption. Purnell said the style of eating, "It was not a scissor-like movement; it seems that these dinosaurs invented their own way of chewing." Although the upper-jaw teeth hinged outward when the hadrosaur ate, Purnell said it was likely the dinosaur could still chew with its mouth closed. While the outward flexure of the upper jaws might have been visible, Purnell said the chewing was likely concealed by the hadrosaur's cheeks and probably looked "quite subtle". The study also made conclusions about what hadrosaurids ate, although Purnell cautioned the conclusions about the hadrosaur's diet were "a little less secure than the very good evidence we have for the motions of the teeth relative to each other." The scratches found on each individual tooth were so equal that measuring an area of just one square millimeter was enough to sample the whole jaw. The team concluded the evenness of the scratches suggested the hadrosaur used the same series of jaw motions over and over again. As a result, the study determined that the hadrosaur diet was probably made of leaves and lacked the bulkier items such as twigs or stems, which might have required a different chewing method and created different wear patterns. The lack of pit marks on the teeth also upheld these conclusions, and suggested the hadrosaurs likely grazed on low-lying vegetation that lacked pits, rather than browsing on higher-growing vegetation with twigs. The scratches also indicated the hadrosaur's food contained either small particles of grit, which was normal for vegetation cropped closed to the group, or that it contained microscopic granules of silica, which is common in grass. Grass had evolved by the Late Cretaceous period, but were not particularly common, so the study concluded it probably did not play a major component in the hadrosaur's diet. Instead, they believed horsetails, a common plant at the time containing the above characteristics, was probably an important food for the dinosaur. Publication The results of the study were published online on June 30, 2009, in The Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, the official journal of the United States National Academy of Sciences. The study was published under the title, "Quantitative analysis of dental microwear in hadrosaurid dinosaurs, and the implications for hypotheses of jaw mechanics and feeding". Purnell said the technique employed in the study was equally important as the findings themselves, and that the study proved analyzing microscopic scratch marks on teeth can provide reliable information about an animal's diet and chewing mechanism. Purnell said this method could be used to study other areas of scientific research, including the dietary habits of other long-vanished species including dinosaurs, extinct groups of fish or very early mammals. Purnell said the findings were further significant not only for the basic understanding of how hadrosaurids ate, but also because a lack of such understanding from those dinosaurs represented a "big gap in our knowledge" of the ecosystem of the late Cretaceous. Because hadrosaurs were the dominant terrestrial herbivores of that time, they played a major role in structure the ecosystem of the late Cretaceous Period. Purnell said, "The more we understand the ecosystems of the past, and how they were affected by global events like climate change, the better we can understand how changes now are going to pan out in the future." Comparison to other cases The scratch patterns from the study confirm a theory about hadrosaur chewing first proposed about 25 years ago, according to the researchers. The hypothesis that hadrosaurs were likely grazers rather than browsers appears to contradicts previous findings from preserved stomach contents found in the fossilized guts in previous hadrosaurs studies. The most recent such finding before the publication of the Purnell study was conducted in 2008, when a team led by University of Colorado at Boulder graduate student Justin S. Tweet found well-chewed conifer needles, leaves, bark and twigs in the gut region of a well-preserved juvenile Brachylophosaurus. As a result of that finding, Tweet concluded in September 2008 that the animal was likely a browser, not a grazer. In response to such findings, Purnell said preserved stomach contents are questionable because they do not necessarily represent the usual diet of the animal.This information comes from the aforementioned Alan Boyle source from June 29, 2009. However, this specific information is not included in the body of the article, but rather a response by Boyle to comments in the article. Since the comments were written by Boyle himself, and since they cite information he received specifically from Purnell, they are as legitimate a source of information as the article itself. Alan Boyle, a journalist and MSNBC science editor who reported on Purnell's findings, said of the apparent contradictions between Purnell's study and previous stomach content findings are subject to debate, but do not necessarily render Purnell's study irrelevant or incorrect. Specifically, Boyle said, "the claims about grazing vs. browsing are certainly not conclusive (but) the researcher's surmise is that they were more likely to graze". Purnell's hypothesis of hadrosaurids as grazers who ate vegetation close to the ground, rather than browsing higher-growing leaves and twigs, would also contradict the portrayal of hadrosaurs in Jurassic Park, the 1990 science fiction novel by Michael Crichton. Notes and references External links * [http://www.pnas.org/content/early/2009/06/26/0812631106 Downloadable version of study at The Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences (official)] * Press release about the study Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Paleontology Category:Dinosaur news